Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet arranging device for properly arranging sheets in the superimposed structure by displacing each sheet placed at a predetermined position on a tray in a predetermined arranging direction. Further, the present invention relates to a sheet sorter having a sheet arranging device of the foregoing type accommodated therein.